


And They Were Roommates

by RagingLamb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Drug Use, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLamb/pseuds/RagingLamb
Summary: Trelawney and Snape share a room their first year teaching. Somehow they survive to become . . . friends?
Relationships: Severus Snape & Sybill Trelawney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic. It's a bit of crack me and a friend of mine though up when we were talking about Harry Potter earlier. Hope you all enjoy reading it.

This was unacceptable! Severus was a respectable potions master, a prodigy, and he was being forced to share a room with Sybil Trelawney of all people.

An infestation of magical mites had swept through the school over the summer months, they’d been in every bed, rug, and tapestry the school had and student quarters had to be taken care of first. Then the staff living quarters were treated based on seniority, leaving Sybil and Severus as the lowest priority in the whole school. At the end of the summer, there was one set of rooms and the two of them, so Dumbledore declared them . . . roommates.

They would be sharing quarters until after the winter break, when most of the students would be gone and the fumigators could get back in and finish the job in the potion master’s rooms.

Severus was going insane at the mere idea of being stuck with the woman until winter break as she danced about spouting nonsense and brewing the strongest (and most foul smelling) tea imaginable. She was absolutely insane, Severus decided, as she spouted off about visions she supposedly had about the future.

=====================================================================================

One day, barely a week into the term, Severus awoke to the young witch hovering over his bed. He was ready to shout at her about personal space and the boundaries of the shared space, but her eyes were clouded and unfocused as they bugged out of her coke bottle lenses. She was muttering rapid fire under her breath as she loomed, leaning ever closer to Severus as he laid in his sheets.

Irrational as it was, Severus found himself afraid of the woman for a moment, mumbling about death and doom that was on the horizon and staring, unblinking into him.

Then, very suddenly, it was over and Sybil wandered back over to her half of the room and collapsed onto her bed where she began to snore.

=====================================================================================

Obviously the two clashed. After all Severus was, by nature, a bit of a neat freak due to the necessity of cleanliness and order for his profession, and Sybil was not.

Severus tried to tolerate the clutter and mess the woman left around, they were technically in her rooms after all, but in the end he just couldn’t stand to let the room descend into chaos, no matter how organized Sybil claimed it was. So, he cleaned up where he could.

He neatened up disorderly spreads of paper, poured out stale tea, and cleared off surfaces that had accumulated clutter. For the most part Sybil would just grumble about him messing with her organized chaos. Even when he left out her crystals on the window sill in full sun.

One day, however, he made a grave mistake. Severus found one of Sybil’s crystal balls in the dish cupboard and set it out on the sitting room coffee table.

Everything was fine . . . until it wasn’t.

Around three o’clock Severus was sat in front of the desk crammed in on his half of the divided bedroom when he vaguely heard the door slam closed. That was when the screaming started.

Severus burst into the living room to find Sybil shrieking like a banshee and swatting the couch, which was fully ablaze, with the cloak he’d left hanging by the door. The flames were refusing to be smothered, even by his heavy wool cloak, so Sybil panicked even further and cast the first spell to come to mind: aquamenti.

In her haste, her arm shot out too far for the first few seconds and the jet of water shooting out of her wand tip hit Severus full in the face leaving him soaked and spluttering.

Severus went to berate the witch for somehow managing to set the couch on fire, but halfway through Sybil cut him off, shrieking about how he was the one who left the crystal ball out where the sunlight could refract through and catch the room on fire.

Severus blushed up to his ears at being dressed down like one of the dunderheaded students they taught, but took it without complaint because well, she wasn’t wrong.

=====================================================================================

Severus knew it was going to be unpleasant, but he needed a pick-me-up to get through grading the towering stack of subpar first year essays that lay before him. So, he shut up and brewed himself a cup of tea. The only tea they had in the kitchenette.

Sybil’s tea tasted just as awful as it always smelt when he gulped it down, but his headache immediately faded away to nothing and his energy came back to full strength.

But then something changed.

He felt . . . floaty and his world tilted on its axis as he sat. The colors in the room grew brighter, the background noises that he’d long ago tuned out became louder.

Sybil found him on the couch, staring into the swirling colors of the garish tapestry she’d hung up on the sitting room wall. The papers Severus had been meaning to grade were spread out on the table in front of him, absolutely ruined with the red ink that had spilled across the coffee table in front of him. It was soaking into the rug.

Clutched in his pale, stained hands, was a mug of her special blend of tea.

Sybil gently pried the cup out of Severus’ hands before pulling him standing. From there she guided him to his half of the bedroom and removed his cloak before tucking him into bed and pulling off his shoes.

When Severus awoke the next morning, he had a foul taste in his mouth and some scented oil streaked across his forehead, Sybil’s doing, no doubt.

But he remembered gentle hands on his arms, tucking him in, brushing across his forehead.

Perhaps . . . perhaps Sybil was not so bad.

=====================================================================================

Students expected, if they thought to consider, that Snape would hate Trelawney with her imprecise and unexplainable field and her eccentric ways. Severus saw no reason to correct them, even though every time he thought about the other professor, he felt a reluctant fondness and remembered gentle hands tucking him in.

Once a month they had tea.

=====================================================================================

The years in which Harry Potter was in Hogwarts were far more stressful than that first term that Severus spent sharing living space with Sybil Trelawney. Every year the woman predicted endless tragedy and mayhem, and the worst part was that for all of those years, she was correct in that.

By Severus and Sybil’s twelfth year of teaching, both teachers were, unsurprisingly, beginning to go grey. Fortunately, Sybil predicted that Harry Potter would be dead by the end of term. Perhaps Severus would get lucky.

Their sixteenth year of teaching was marked by conflict with Umbridge as she threw her weight around in an attempt to control the school. Severus found the woman infuriating and Sybil found her anxiety inducing, especially after she was nearly thrown out on the street by the woman.

Severus had very nearly lost his cool when he heard about what had happened to his . . . colleague. Privately, he’d lost his shit.

The following year, Severus go his coveted DADA position. And the year after that he’d died.

Every year after, until Sybil herself went to the grave, a single white lily would appear on his grave on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please check out my friend ScaredyCrow's Snape & Trelawney Roomates au fic! It's a different take on the roommates au and a very good read.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea and Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785566) by [ScaredyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredyCrow/pseuds/ScaredyCrow)




End file.
